Unconditionally
by LittlemissStark315
Summary: Tony is helplessly in love with Steve but he knows he can never have him, he knows he could never deserve someone as wonderful, good and innocent as Steve. He tries so hard to erase him from his mind but those blue eyes are all he can see. Little does he know, Steve feels the same toward the self-destructive genius. Little Clint/Bruce thrown in as well.


The whiskey was burned his throat, numbing almost. The flashing lights of the club becoming nothing more then colorful blurs. He felt someone tug on his arm. The one whom he seemed to have chosen for the evening. Tony couldn't say no to those huge blue eyes. He had forgotten this chosen mans name. Did it start with an M? No, it started with an S. Damn.. oh well. He smiled drunkenly to him before giggling, letting the beautiful blonde lead him to the restrooms. He already hardened at the thought. Then why did he feel this ache in his chest? As the blonde man lead him to the restrooms he felt his reactor, making sure it was in place right, willing away any panic. Why was he feeling so unfaithful? Why was this hurting?

He smirked when the man locked the door. There was no one else when the blonde beauty started suckling his neck with abandon. Tony gasped, biting his lip as he felt large, soft hands go under his red crisp shirt, untucking it from his dress pants as those felt his softly defined chest. His eyes closed as the shirt was ripped open. He moaned at the roughness, his arms wrapping around the well built body against his. Feeling every bit of muscle his hands could find. He felt eager hands at his zipper, making an embarrassingly small sound of pleasure escape his mouth. He heard the blonde chuckle softly and his heart ached. He heard Steves voice. Felt Steve's hands. Steves hands on him, exploring like he was the only thing that mattered. He pushed the thought away. It was stupid to think about but this blonde in front of him made that increasingly difficult as he knelled, taking Tony's erect cock in his mouth, licking before taking the head in. he moaned and cried out as the pleasure went thru him, his hands going to tangle in that soft blonde hair. His mind, his stupidly stubborn,drunk mind kept chanting Steves name. Like a silent prayer but before he realized it, he moaned out. "Steve..."

It was only when the pleasure stopped did he realize he spoke that forbidden name out loud. He kept his eyes closed. In shame this time. He sensed the man standing. "No..I'm Martin." Ahh, so it did start with an M. Tony shook his head before looking up to him but Martin beat him to it, not looking too happy. "I just told you my name, not even an hour ago and you forgot it?" Tony sighed, feeling his eyes water but willing it away. "Look, I'm sorry, I've been drinking, a lot actually-" "Yeah, I've bought them." Tony shivered when Martin looked down on him with disgust. Feeling as thou Steve was disgusted with him. He provably would be. He probably is. Not like his exploits outside the tower are well hidden. "Your a damn slut Tony Stark. Clean yourself up." Tony didn't move as martin re-buttoned his shirt and left the restroom.

It took a few moments for everything to sink in. he was alone. Again. He almost wanted to laugh at his attempt to banish his loneliness. He couldn't. He sucked in a breath before looking at himself in the mirror. He was obviously drunk, hair a mess, shirt ripped open, showing his shining arc reactor and still erect cock hanging out of his fly of his dress pants. He was one hot mess and he never felt more shame then he did. He never deserved Steve. Not in a million years. He decided to go to one of the stalls and will his erection away but after ten minutes it only got worse. He kept seeing those blue eyes and perfectly styled blonde hair and damn that spangly uniform did wonders for his ass. He groaned. He hated himself. Why did he have to fall for Captain fucking America, of all people? He was pretty sure Coulson would tazer him for just the thoughts he was having about the American icon.

Happy kept checking in on him in the club every 15 minutes or so. Wither by text or actually seeing him. Once he lost track of him he got worried. He sighed sadly when he found him passed out in the back of the club. (thankfully some club goers saw him) Happy looked downs sadly at his boss and friend. He saw vomit on his chin and chest and was gone from the world. He hefted him up and helped him to the limo, with surprisingly little effort. Did Tony lose weight? Happy frowned as he got him into the passenger seat, going back to the tower.

Tony groaned as he felt sunlight hit his closed eyelids, the start off of his pounding headache. He nearly jumped when he heard a soft, familiar voice. "JARVIS, the curtains please." Within a few seconds he felt the room dim down. It was barely relief but it helped. Now he was scared to open his eyes. Scared to see Steve, to see the disgust and hate. He couldn't take it. Not now at least. He curled in on himself as he felt Steve touch his shoulder, wanting away from that soft touch that can never be his. "Tony...how are you feeling?" Tony didn't want to speak. 1) he knew his voice would be betray him 2) he knew his stomach would follow. Steve sighed with a worried frown. "I'll leave you alone for now but I'll be back to check on you." He waited until he heard the door click closed before running for the toilet to vomit. He winced. No, dry heave. He hadn't had anything to eat in...two days. He lost count. He didn't have much of an appetite either.

Once he felt well enough to make his way to his lab to work and sulk and drink when Steve stopped him near the kitchen. Steve quickly made his way over. "Tony, it's good to see you moving. How are you feeling?" Tony saw Clint and Banner out of the corners of his eye. He sighed before rubbing his head. "Fine spangles, you don't need to baby me." Steve almost glared, remembering that Tony wasn't 100%. "I'm not babying you Tony, I was worried for your well being." "Yeah well you'd be the first. Now excuse me, I have work to do." He made his way past Steve, not wanting to see any form of a hurt expression or get into an argument. "I'll bring your breakfast down to you then." Tony ignored him as he went down the stairs to his lab.

Steve frowned. "I'm worried guys." Clint smirked weakly from his bowl of cereal. "No shit, you already said that." Bruce slapped his arm. "language. I've told you about that." Clint smirked, wrapping his arm around Bruce. "I haven't heard complaints yet about my dirty mouth from you." Bruce blushed before going back to reading. Steve shook his head, feeling a twinge of jealousy. He wished he could have what they have. He already had one in mind but he knew he would never go for a guy like him. He wast a partier and he certainly wasn't a woman. "Why don't you just kiss him already?" Steve was broken from his thoughts, looking over to Clint, hearing Bruce hiss his name out. "Clint!" "What? It's obvious Cap and Tony like each other." Steve blushed. "It's that obvious?" Clint chuckled. "uh yeah. It is and he likes you to." Steve half glared but it came off as more curious "How do you know?" Clint looked away. "I just do. So at the right moment...just kiss him. If I'm wrong you can punch me hard as you like." Steve turned around, focusing on the eggs, his mind abuzz with thoughts. Did Tony really like him as much as he liked him? It would be too good to be true if it were.

He took the breakfast, like he said he would, down to Tony in his lab. He pressed in the numbers and smiled seeing Tony with those welding goggles on and that look of concentration on his face. His hands steady as he welded the metal. Steve couldn't help as he thought what those skillful hands could do to him. The thought made him blush and leave the plate of scrambled eggs with bacon on the desk as he felt himself start to harden at the thought as he left the lab in a rush.

It was a half hour later when Tony took a small break for his nutritional drink that he saw the eggs and bacon on his desk. He didn't even hear the lab door open. He smiled weakly at the thought of Steve worrying about his well being. He reheated them and ate them. Steve was an amazing cook. Steve was amazing period. He shouldn't put his worry into someone like him. Even if it was real worry, how could he tell if he was just being the captain and thinking about the team and not Tony himself? That had to be it. Cap was just worried he wouldn't have all the cogs to his clock. But this particular cog could be easily replaced. Tony frowned, feeling his eyes water at the thought. He then grabbed the bottle of whiskey from under his desk and started drinking his misery away. He'd never be good enough to have Captain America or Steve Rodgers. After all Steve has been thru, he deserves the best.

Steve looked at the clock from the living room couch. Clint and Bruce went off to there room and Natasha was on a mission and Thor had kingly duties in Asgard. It was going on 9PM. Tony has been down in his lab since noon. He sighed in worry, getting off the couch, putting the newspaper on the table. He made his way down to the lab, putting the numbers in. The glass door opened with a hiss. He walked thru. "Tony?" He looked around before stopping with wide eyes and rushing over. Tony was on the floor, passed out. "JARVIS?" "He is fine Captain Rodgers, I would have alerted you otherwise. He is simply passed out and will need rest." Steve sighed in relief before picking up Tony's body in his arms, like a bride and carried him out of the lab.

He felt Tony snuggle into his chest for the warmth. He smiled softly before kissing his head. He was so in love with this genius in his arms it was sickening. He made it to Tony's barely used bedroom, laying him gently on the bed and covering him up. He stared down at him a moment, putting a dark curl of hair behind his ear. Steve frowned in worry. Why did Tony have to do this? Drink himself to sleep, work until he passes out, nearly refuse to eat. Tony worried him to no end but he wouldn't want him any other way. He loved the broken, insecure man unconditionally. He wants to help him thru whatever horrors were going on in his head. He sighed sadly before getting up and leaving the room.

He was woken from his own slumber at 2AM by JARVIS. "I'm sorry to wake you Captain Rodgers but it seems is in need of your assistance." Steve looked up groggily at the ceiling, turning his desk lamp on. "At two in the morning?" "Yes sir." Steve was confused as he got up, making his way to Tony's bedroom. What could Tony need him for at two in the morning? Once he got to the door he heard it and it broke his heart. Whimpers. It clicked now. Tony has nightmares and it must be a bad one if JARVIS woke him up to help. He went in quickly but quietly.

He saw Tony tangled in his sheets and covers, curled tightly into a ball, guarding his precious reactor. He was shaking and whimpering and it took all Steve had not to run over to him and hold him with everything he had. He made his way quietly over, not wanting to startle him. He sat on the bed, hands now resting on Tony's shoulder and petting his hair, gently shaking him. "Tony, wake up. It's only a dream." Tony didn't respond, he shook him a little harder. "Tony! Wake up." He still didn't wake from his nightmare. So he did what he has been wanting to do so badly since he heard that first whimper. He laid next to him, wrapping him in a protective hold, whispering in his ear. "It's ok Tony, I'm here. I got you." It took a few minutes but holding him and talking to him seemed to work as he felt him relax in his arms. He smiled as Tony relaxed, uncurling and looking peaceful once again. He yawned, starting to fall asleep as he held him. He hoped Tony wouldn't be mad in the morning but he was too comfortable to move.

It was 7AM when Tony woke, opening his eyes groggily with a wince. Another hangover, luckily it wast nearly as bad as the one from the other night. He went to get up when he felt a comfortable weight on him, warm. He looked and saw an arm, his heart stopped when he saw the arm belong to Steve. Why was Steve in his bed and holding him? Not that he didn't like it, he was just curious. He saw Steve was still asleep and looked at every feature. Steve had no idea how beautiful he was. His blonde hair was messed up from sleep, skin soft as a baby's bottom even from being in combat. He wanted to reach out and hold that beautiful face in his hands and admire it closer but didn't for fear of him waking up if he did.

He nearly jumped as Steve's eyes opened. It took his breath away. His eyes were so blue and he wondered how he thought he could replace him with that guy the other night. There was no replacement for Steve. He felt Steve tense as they met eyes. "Oh Tony, hi.." "Hi." It was all Tony could say as he was now brought out of his lovey-dovey state. He felt Steve move away. He already missed the warmth of that arm. "Tony, look I'm sorry, JARVIS called me in here to help you-" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Help me?" Steve nodded. "Yeah. You were in the middle of a nightmare. You wernt waking up so I did the only thing I thought of. I'm sorry if I crossed a line." Tony sighed, running a hand down his face. "No, no your fine. you should get back to the others, they'll wonder where breakfast is." He looked up once he was done running his hand down his face so see Steve staring at him, at his lips and hair, looking him over. He felt very self-conscious all of a sudden. "What? Is there something on me?"

Steve chuckled softly. "No. no, there isn't. Just..." Steve wanted to ask so badly but the words wouldn't come out. "com'on cap, take a picture, it'll last a lot longer not to mention the fact look better to-" Steve cut Tony's ramblings by gently crashing his lips to his. Taking Barton's advice and he hoped it was good advice. It took Tony a moment to realize Steve was kissing him. He closed his eyes, melting. He must still be asleep. No way this was happening. He felt Steve smile into the kiss once he started kissing back and a hand come up to cup the side of his face. Tony wanted to deepen it but Steve pulled away before he could. He blushed, leaning his forehead against Tony's. "Was that ok?" Tony smiled. "Ok? It was amazing." Steve smiled softly, pulling his face away enough to look into those gorgeous dark depths. "So would you like to go get dinner somewhere or a movie? You're always wanting to get me more involved in today's pop culture." Tony smiled weakly, feeling his heart melt at Steve's small ramble. "Dinner and a movie is perfect Steve." Steve smiled, starting to sit up. "Great, is seven tonight good?" Tony nodded. Starting to become speechless. This all had to be some kind of dream because the perfect American, apple pie was not asking him out on a date. Not in the real world. No. this was a dream. Steve smiled, kissing him quickly one more time before leaving the room. Tony stayed where he was, letting it sink it. Was this real? He felt the side of the bed next to him. It was still warm from when Steve was laying next to him. This was real. He suddenly felt very nervous about tonight.

He distracted himself of his nerves by working in the lab. JARVIS checked in on him every so often (by orders of Steve, he knew and he didn't really blame him) he tried, really tried to put his nerves into the back of his mind but the closer the seven, the more nervous he became. It was 6:30 and he was in his walk in closest, trying to find something to wear. He never felt like such a girl and he hated himself for it but Steve deserved the best. He found out Steve wanted to surprise him with dinner while he could surprise him with a movie. Fair enough but exactly what do you wear for a dinner surprise? Casual? What if they go somewhere fancy? Tux? No, too fancy for anything. He decided on just a crisp red shirt and tie with some nice pants. He sprayed cologne on himself when JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, it is seven, Captain Rodgers is waiting in the garage." Tony spoke. "T-thanks Jay." He cursed himself. Stuttering. Ugh. He made his way to the garage, via elevator. He breathed in and out, keeping calm. It was just Steve.

Sweet, innocent, Coulson-will-taz-you-if-you-couprt-him-in-any-way, Steve. Ok, that wasn't helping his nerves. Soon the elevator doors opened and he saw Steve next to one of his BMW's. He swallowed. He looked amazing. How can he make 1940's style attire look so damn amazing in 2014? He walked over ignoring his shaking knees. Then Steve smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. He would do anything possible to see that smile every day. "Tony. You look..." Steve took a breath, looking the nervous genius over. "You look..." Then Steve looked away with a blush and smile. His hand going to ruffle his hair nervously. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous. It's been a while since I've been on ...well actually it's my first...well first date." Tony's eyes widen. "This is your first date? Seriously?" Steve nodded. "Yeah. Afterwords, I was too scared the only wanted Captain America, Not Steve." Tony swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat the smiled. "Then I will do my best to make this the best first date you've ever had." He walked closer, wrapping his arm around Steve strong arm. Steve blushed. "It's my only first date." "But it'll be the best." Steve smiled, letting Tony take the lead for now.

Steve drove them to a small diner he found on one of his motorcycle trips around New York. It was small and looked like it came from out of 1940. Tony raised an eyebrow. Steve chuckled at his expression. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted tonight to be about us, without any paparazzi following." Tony smiled. "It's perfect." Steve got out, opening Tony's door for him before he could even get a hold of the handle. Then Held out his hand for the confused genius. Tony smiled, taking a hold of his hand, letting him help him out. Once he was standing, he held onto Steve's hand, closing the door. Steve smiled, leading him to the diner.

It was 12:30 Am by the time they got back to the tower. Steve pinned Tony to his bedroom door as it closed behind them, kissing down his neck. Tony moaned, wrapping his arms around Steve's head and shoulders, tangling his hands in soft blonde locks. Steve moaned, starting to unbutton Tony's shirt. Tony grinned, playing with his hair. With each small tug and play came different moans and whimpers and Tony loved every second of it. He suddenly yelped as Steve picked him up like he was a feather, nearly throwing hm on the bed, crashing his lips to his. The genius moaned, his hands starting to get to work on Steve's shirt, feeling the softly defied abs underneath with a pleasured whimper. He felt Steve melt in his hands, panting. He could tell it was getting over-sensitive for Steve's and his inexperience but then came a question Tony never thought he would second guess. "How do you want me?" Tony had to blink and let it sink in. Steve's voice was full of need and lust and Tony wanted nothing more then to have Steve inside him or he inside of Steve. He wanted that, he fantasized about it for god knows how long and now it's laid out before him, eager and wanting and he's second guessing? He pulled away enough to look him in those gorgeous blue, innocent blue eyes. "Uh..I actually have a headache starting so I'm not 100% and I want to be 100% for you so how about we take a rain check and just stay at foreplay? I mean if you want more, we can-" Steve smiled, kissing him quiet, cupping the side of Tony's face. "Tony, it's fine. I understand. We can do that." He felt Steve reach a hand between them, unzipping his dress pants and starting to stroke him, making Tony into a puddle of pleasure.

Tony moaned, falling back onto the bed. "Mmm..." He suddenly gasped as Steve brought his mouth around his member, licking the precum that was leaking out, then brought his perfectly supple lips around him, taking him deep as he could, bobbing and swirling his tongue. Tony whimpered, moaning, reaching his hands down, tangling in that blonde hair, tugging and playing, bringing more moans from the super soldier who was currently blowing him, amazingly at that. He started to feel himself tense, trying to push Steve away, feebly warning him but Steve wasn't having any of it. Tony moaned out. "ahhmmmm Steve..Oh.." He panted, coming hard into the beautiful mouth.

He looked down, seeing Steve pull up, nearly feeling himself harden again at the bit of cum leaking out of Steve's cornor of his mouth and down his chin and that smirk that's accompanying it. Lord this gorgeous man was going to be the death of him. Tony couldn't help but smirk back, sitting up and crashing his lips to his, wrapping him in his arms, keeping him close. Once Steve was leaning against his chest, Tony moved so it was more comfortable for both of them,his thighs on either side of Steve's narrow hips and an arm wrapped around that defined waist as his free hand went to Steve's zipper of his pants. He felt Steve panting and tense as he rested his head against his back, able to hear his heartbeat and breathing. Knowing he was the causing of it speeding up. He grinned, taking a hold of Steve's member in his hand, he felt it, it was fairly large. At least seven inches. He started stroking. Steve started moaning, arching and bucking up into his hand. "Mmm Tony.." Tony smirked, starting to go faster. Feeling his breathing speed up. It wasn't long until Steve came, spilling on the sheets and Tony's hand. His head was bent over, panting. " Tony...that was...that was amazing." Tony chuckled softly before wiping his hand of on the sheet before wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. Steve smiled softly, moving them so they were laying on the bed. Steve spooning Tony, his arms wrapped around Tony protectively as they fell into a deep sleep.

There first date was six months ago and Steve and Tony couldn't be happier. Well, Steve could. He was worried about there relationship. He's told Tony "I love you" a month into there relationship and he was understanding of why it wouldn't come right away from the other. But that was going on seven months, surely he would have said by now he you really did care about him as much as he claimed. Another was sex, they never went past foreplay and teasing. Steve would end up thinking "tonight's the night" only to be rejected with an excuse of some sort. He was worried Tony didn't want him anymore. He wanted answers. He went to the lab where he knew he would find his complicated boyfriend. And there he was, at his desk, focused on soldering something together. Steve smiled, walking over. "Hey, Tony." Tony looked over with a smirk/smile. "Back for more? Thought an early morning blow job would have kept you satisfied." Steve blushed but kept his composure. "actually that's what I'm here to talk to you about." Tony tensed, looking up from his work, putting his work down. " I'm sorry if it was bad,I haven't been sleeping well so I might be a little off my game-" "Whoa, Tony slow down, that's not what I meant. Look ,can we talk away from your work station?" Tony frowned before sighing and getting up. "Lets go to my room." Tony lead the way out of the lab, feeling the oncoming of an anxiety attack. Did Steve not want him any more? What did he do? He felt his hands shaking and did his best to hide them.

Once to his room he had yet to face Steve, to turn to him and speak. Steve watched Tony with a frown, gently reaching out, touching his boyfriends tense shoulders. "Please, Tony, face me. I want to talk to you. Not your back." Tony turned, looking up, hands in his pockets. "Ok.. but make it quick because I still need to do calibrations and -" "Tony, your work is going to wait." Steve was putting his foot down. He wanted answers now. Tony frowned. "Ok, then talk." He hated the stern look he was currently getting. Steve's face softened. "It's been nearly seven months since we started dating. And it's been amazing, it really has but-" Tony swore he felt his heart breaking with every word. Steve was breaking up with him. "But I want to know why you haven't said "I love you." yet. It's nearly a year, I think I've been pretty understanding of you not saying it back." Tony had to breath out in relief. "Wait so your not braking up with me?" Steve's eyes widened. "What? No! Of corse not. I love you no matter what, remember?" He quickly reached out for Tony's hands, holding them in his. Tony nodded, hating how his eyes were watering.

Steve continued. "I just want to know if you still feel the same. It's been seven months and you haven't said "I love you" and we haven't even made love yet, each time you reject me. Do you still want me?" It was Tony's turn for his eyes to widen. "Of corse I do!" "Then why? Why haven't you said "I love you" and why haven't we made love yet? I want to be with you, I want to show you just how much I love you but you keep rejecting me." Steve brought Tony closer, his hands resting on his arms,holding him gently. Tony was feeling his composure start to crumble fast. He quickly pushed Steve away, trying to go for the door, but Steve quickly caught him, pinning him to the door. He looked away, not wanting Steve to see his tears. "Tony, no! Your not leaving until I have some answers-" "I love you! Ok?!" Tony looked up, tears streaming down his face as he looked to Steve's shocked blue eyes. Tony breathed in before continuing. "I love you! I love you so much it hurts and It terrifies me because I know eventually I'll fuck up and you'll leave. I don't want to be your first if you're only going to leave, like everyone else." Tony paused, his body shaking and tears continuing to fall.

He saw Steve's face soften and those so soft hands reach up and hold his face. A pitiful whimper escaped him. "I don't deserve you. I never have. You deserve the best. Please, I'm so far from it. Leave me and find someone to settle down with and marry and have babies wi-"Tony was cut off by Steve's lips on his, crashing with such intensity he knew there would be split lip between the two. He didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, trying to kiss back but he started crying into Steve's chest, sobbing as he held on to him as if he would disappear. He felt Steve wrap him up in his strong arms, a kiss to his head. He was so lost in his own self-destructive thoughts he barely felt Steve pick him up like a bride and lay him on the bed, holding him until he calmed,kissing him softly, making him feel more loved and safe then he ever has.

He wasn't sure how long they were in his room but once he calmed enough he felt Steve turn him over, holding his face, looking the most serious as Tony has ever seen him off the battlefield. Steve spoke, softly, wiping tears away with his thumb. "I love you, Tony Stark. I love you, unconditionally. I'm never leaving, no matter what you do I'm never leaving you." Tony felt his lip tremble but he fought his tears, bringing Steve's face down to his, kissing him, deeply, softly before speaking to him lowly. "Show me how much you love me." Steve smiled softly, kissing him before kissing his head.

Steve started to kiss down Tony's neck, slowly taking off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. He lifted up, gently tracing the reactor with his finger with a soft smile. He saw Tony's unease, whispering into his ear. "It's beautiful. Your beautiful." Tony closed his eyes, leaning toward the soft, loving voice with a weak smile. Steve started to kiss down his chest, running his hands down his small waist, feeling and exploring every bit of skin he can find before slowly taking his boyfriends sweatpants down, throwing them to the floor. He smirked softly seeing his soon-to-lovers nude body. He smiled down, seeing the vulnerability on his loves eyes before straddling him, kissing him softly. Tony moaned underneath him, running his hands up Steve's shirt, taking it off and throwing it to the small pile of cloths on the floor. He bit his lip as he pulled away, feeling those softly defined abs, feeling between every curve, smirking when he heard Steve moan above him. Steve smirked softly down to him before he unzipped his pants, taking them off. Tony sat up, helping him, panting at the sight that was now above him in full naked glory. Steve Rogers had no idea how gorgeous he was. He was built like God but was still that same little boy from Brooklyn.

Steve blushed as he smiled to Tony. He gently crashed his lips to his, laying him back down, reaching down, starting to stroke him. Tony breathed out. "Ooh...mmmm" Steve smiled, kissing and suckling his neck, pumping harder. When he felt Tony tense was when he stopped him. The genius was a mess of pleasure. "No, no stop..I'm gonna come...don't want to yet.." Steve smiled softly, still kissing his neck. "Where's your lube?" Tony smirked. "Have you been doing research?" Steve smiled and blushed, giving him a look. "I've had time."Tony smiled/smirked. "In the bathroom drawer." Steve raised an eyebrow, getting up. His member erect and proud as he stood. "In the bathroom?" He nearly chuckled as he saw a blush grace his boyfriends face. "Yes now go get it." Steve rolled his eyes, making his way to the bathroom, finding it quickly, making his way back to the bed where his lover was sitting up on his elbows, waiting and watching. Steve smiled, kissing him, laying him back down. "I love you so much. I promise, I'm never going to leave you." Tony smiled softly to him, holding his face."I..." Tony had to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked into those blue eyes that adored him so unconditionally, that saw the good and accepted all his flaws. "I love you to." Tony smiled as he felt a few happy tears fall down the side of his face. Steve wiped them away before kissing him softly, deeply. He moaned as Steve deepened it, becoming more needy. He was so lost in the kiss he didn't feel the slick finger enter him. When the second went in thou, he winced. Not only was Steve's member large, his fingers were to. Steve frowned softly. "I'm sorry, am I hurting you? I can stop." "You will no such thing." Steve smiled, continuing to thrust his two fingers slowly. Once he hit that special bundle of nerves...

Tony moaned, his arms wrapped around Steve's shoulders, gripping him. "Yes! Ahh there.." Steve smirked, thrusting his fingers faster. When he felt Tony was relaxed enough, he stopped, taking his fingers out of his boyfriend and starting to slick himself up. He looked down at Tony who was panting. Steve held his hips in position. He saw the nervousness and smiled softly down, reaching down to caress Tony's cheek before kissing him, still holding his hips with one hand, slowly starting to thrust in. He felt Tony tense at the intrusion. He whispered soft things into his ear, kissing his neck. "shh.. I love you..I love you Tony." Tony wrapped his arms around him. It had been a while since he had been with a man. He forgot how much it could hurt and Steve wasn't exactly small. He hid his face in Steve's neck. Not wanting him to see him wince or see his tears for fear he would stop completely.

Once Steve was in, he stayed still until he felt Tony relax. Once he felt Tony move his hips, making him moan from the movement, he pulled out then going back in, building speed. Once he hit that spot, he felt Tony wrap himself around him with moans and pleasured whimpers. Steve moaned, starting to pound into him. He felt Tony's nails dig into his back, knowing it would leave cuts, he wished they wouldn't be healed so fast. He wished Tony would be able to mark him. Tony had his head arche dback. "Ahh Steve...Yes!... ahh I love you...I love you.." Steve moaned, kissing and suckling his neck, wanting to leave a mark. "I love you so much..." Steve panted into his lovers ear. He felt himself tensing. Reaching between them to stroke Tony's leaking cock but Tony's hands stopped him. "No..no..I want to come by just you inside me.." Steve smirked, crashing his lips to his, going faster, harder, hitting that spot, making Tony see stars. He held off, until Tony came. Tony came, hard, spurting between them, making there stomachs sticky with cum. "Ahhh Steve.." Steve groaned, coming deep inside him, kissing him softly. "Ooh Steve...I love you...I love you so much.." "I love you to..I'm not leaving." He wrapped Tony in his arms, still coming down from the high but neither wanting to separate.

It must have been quite the while while he held Tony, still inside him or the genius really was that tired, as he fell asleep, nestled in Steve's arms. Steve smiled softly, feeling his eyes water, kissing his boyfriends head. "I love you so much Tony, Never forget that. I'm not leaving you, not ever." He pulled out and brought the sheets over them both. He held Tony close, wrapped in his arms, wanting to make him feel as safe and loved as possible. After an hour of watching his lover sleep, he soon fell asleep, holding Tony close. It wasn't until 3Am in the morning when Tony woke up, looking around before his eyes fell on Steve with a soft smile. He was still here. He didn't leave.

He got up, starting to get dressed to go down to the kitchen. He knew Steve would be up in the next few hours and he wanted to do something special for him. It was 5Am when Steve woke up, he felt the bed then looked around, not feeling his lovers body next to his. Then he smelled it. Something burnt, he knew that much. "JARVIS, is Tony cooking?" "Attempting would be a better word Captain rogers. I believe he wants to make you breakfast." Steve chuckled. "Thanks. I'll be down in a minute, don't let him burn the tower down." "Yes sir." Steve got dressed, making his way down to the kitchen, already seeing smoke inside of it along with cursing of the mess maker. "Dammit! How the hell does he do this?" Steve smiled, leaning against the entry way, startling the hell out of his ridiculous boyfriend. "Shit! Steve! Don't do that...wait? Why are you up? Never mind, you shouldn't be here-" "Oh I think I should, I'd rather you didn't burn the tower down." Tony groaned, running his hands thru his hair.

Steve then noticed a burn mark on his hand, frowned, walking over, taking a gentle hold of his hand, inspecting it. "What happened?" Tony grumbled, taking his hand away. "Bacon happened, It's evil." Steve chuckled. "It's evil is it?" "Yes! Always spiting at me and then nearly spilling on me when I hit the handle then I tried to catch and it and...yeah..I ruined your surprise breakfast." Steve smiled, going to the first aid kit that was under the sink. "You don't need to make me breakfast." Tony frowned. "You always make me food, I'd like to do the same in return." Steve sighed, getting burn cream out and gauze, starting to gently rub it into the red, burnt skin. "You don't need to be something your not. Your not a cook Tony, you know this and I appreciate the effort, I really do but I just want you. Just as you are, not what you are trying to make you're self to be." Tony frowned. "But just me, there so many damn flaws, you deserve someone better. You deserve the absolute best. That's what I'm going to try to be." Steve took his boyfriends face in his hands. "I already have it. Right here in the kitchen with me in the mess of a breakfast he tried to make. I love you, I love everything about you, flaws and all." Tony smiled softly before shaking his head. "Your such a sap. I love you to." Steve smiled, kissing him,then starting to wrap his wrist in gauze. And there, standing in the ruins of burnt breakfast and smoke and bacon burns, they were perfect. Steve accepted everything Tony was and Tony was always going to be a mess of a person but at least now he has someone who can make him better.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
